Robust, airtight containers are required for safe storage and transport of munitions and/or weapons. Typical munitions containers are made out of steel, and are therefore rigid and heavy, and are not collapsible or disposable after use. They also occupy a fixed volume whether they are loaded with munitions or they are empty. The same shipping volume is therefore required whether being shipped to the point of use (e.g. a Navy ship or a battlefield) or being returned empty from the point of use. Additionally, the mass of an empty container may be comparable to or even much larger than the mass of the munitions themselves. Thus, in light of these shortcomings, the art would benefit from an improved munitions container.